riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Demigod Cela/Córka Przeciwieństw Rozdział VII " -No to, zluzuj bokserki- powiedziałam ironicznie wywracając oczami "
Przepraszam wszystkich moich czytelników za to, że rozdział nie pojawiał się tak długo . BRAK MI WENY :( Ale z wielkimi bólami jest !!!! Rozdział VII Moim zdaniem nie należy do najlepsiejszych :c Rozdział dedykuję dla Szalonej Cherry ;) Wybiegłam z pokoju, wciąż wciskając na siebie szorty.Wpadłam do pokoju Any i zaczęłam ją szturchać : -Hej! Ty, blondyna obudź się !- żadnej reakcji ....,więc krzyknęłam z całych sił -RZYMIANIE ATAKUJĄ!! Wiem, nie było to zbyt inteligentne, aczkolwiek zadziałało. Moja zielonooka przyjaciółka zapytała sennie: -Co się stało? -Gówno się stało- odpowiedziałam lekko poirytowana W tym samym momencie do pokoju wpadli Reyna i Nico z mieczami . -Gdzie? Co?-zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak -Zaraz zaatakują nas rzymianie- powiedziała Ana tak jakby potrójnym głosem, a jej oczy płonęły zielonym ogniem.Wzrok miała utkwiony kilku nieistniejących punktach. Blondynka zamarła w bezruchu z rozczochranymi włosami .Wyglądało to ..... oryginalnie -O czym ona mówi ?- Reyna zapytała i podeszła bliżej do córki Apolla -Nie dotykaj jej !-prawie krzyknęłam-ona ma wizję .... wizję przyszłości. Niebieskooka dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami zatrzymała dłoń tuż przed ramieniem mojej przyjaciółki. Kilka sekund potem, Ana ocknęła się z transu: -Musimy się bronić -powiedziała poważnie -Przed czym ?- zapytał ten głupek Nico -Przed rzymianami - odpowiedziałyśmy wszystkie jednocześnie zrezygnowanym tonem -Czemu?- następne, choć bardziej sensowne pytanie Opowiedziałam im o moim spotkaniu z matką podczas snu. Ich miny nie wyrażały żadnych emocji .Syn Hadesa oraz wnuczka Afrodyty utkwili spojrzenia Reynie. Musiałam zrobić baardzo głupią minę ,ponieważ Nico wybuchnął śmiechem, a Ana nieudolnie próbowała stłumić chichot. Brunetka lekko się do mnie uśmiechnęła i patrzyła ze zdziwieniem na potomka Hadesa, jak gdyby szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy był bardzo rzadkim wręcz nie istniejącym widokiem. Następnie Renn(bo tak zaczęłam ją nazywać ) ponownie utkwiła we mnie swoje niebieskie oczy. -Byłam Pretorką Obozu Jupiter-powiedziała smutno -Czemu byłaś? -czułam, że nie powinnam zadawać tego pytania,a w oczach Reyny widziałam jedynie żal,gniew oraz dumę -Przekroczyłam granicę światów starożytnych,aby pomóc przyjaciołom. Co w Rzymie pozbawia mnie wszystkich stanowisk, przywilejów ... ogólnie, teraz jestem wrogiem,wygnańcem- powiedziała to ciągle patrząc mi prosto w oczy . Poczułam że wzbiera się we mnie gniew.Jak oni to sobie wyobrażają ?! Wygnać za to ,że pomagała ?! Renn patrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem i nutką przerażenia. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że moje włosy płoną (przypomnienie :moje włosy płoną Wiecznym Płomieniem, gdy denerwuję się (one się nie spalają)) Spróbowałam ochłonąć . . . . Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Syn Hadesa patrzył na mnie z rozdziawioną buzią. -Zamknij usta ,bo jeszcze ci tam mucha wleci-powiedziałam,a chłopak jak gdyby dopiero to zauważył.Zamknął buzię i lekko się zawstydził-Więc jaki jest plan działania ?-kontynuowałam -Atakujemy czy bronimy? -Bronimy-powiedziała Rzymianka-,ale tak aby nie zrobić im krzywdy. Odezwałam się pierwsza : -Chyba mam coś idealnego- pomyślałam o kulach, które otrzymałam od matki ,a one zmaterializowały się w moich dłoniach -Są to spiżowe kule, wynalazek . . . -No i co z tego ?-wciął mi się w zdanie Nico -Gówno z tego -odparłam-A więc kontynuując jest to wynalazek geniusza Dedala. Gdy spiżowa kulka uderzy w ofiarę owija ją i w ten sposób unieszkodliwia -wszystko to powiedziałam na jednym wydechu, aby nikt mi nie przeszkodził- pojawia się tu jednak problem,a mianowicie jest ich tylko 20. -Tylko ?-zapytał zdumiony Nico Bogowie, nawet nie wiecie jak on bardzo mnie irytował! -Tylko ?- powtórzyłam ironicznie słowa syna Hadesa-Może od urodzenia już tak tępo myślisz ?-W pięknych magnetycznych oczach (co? pomyślałam pięknych ?! COFAM TO )chłopaka widziałam wzbierający się gniew,jednak nie zamierzałam na tym zaprzestać-Malutki Nico nic nie ogarnia? -zapytałam z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. W odpowiedzi potomek Pana Podziemi zacisną palce na swoim mieczu. -Zluzuj majty -rzuciłam -Noszę bokserki -warknął -No to zluzuj bokserki-powiedziałam ironicznie wywracając oczami Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że stoję niebezpiecznie blisko Nica ,a nasze twarze dzielą centymetry. Świdrował mnie wzrokiem ,a ja na chwilę zatopiłam się w jego oczach - płonęły gniewem ,przybrały dziwny mroczny odcień . Odskoczyłam jak oparzona , gdy wokół mnie zebrała się gęsta, ciemna mgła. Kiedy opadła przedemną stał szkieletor. Cóż powstał specjalnie po to, aby mnie zgładzić .Skąd to wiem ? Miał na szyi zawieszony mały biały kieł,co oznaczało,że powstał z zęba smoka ,a oni mają tylko jeden cel: ZABIJAĆ. Szkieletor rzucił się prosto na mnie. Uskoczyłam w bok.Myślałam na podkręconych obrotach. Nie do się go zabić,ale można spowolnić i zgubić. Wykonałam salto w tył . Pomacałam miejsce ,gdzie zazwyczaj znajduje się mój miecz,lecz nie znalazłam go tam .W tym samym momencie żądny mordu szkielet zamachnął się swoim orężem. Odchyliłam się, jednak poczułam stal rozcinającą moją skórę na policzku . Czułam jak wzbiera się we mnie gniew .Nie mogłam długo rozkoszować się tym uczuciem ponieważ Szkieletor płazem swojej broni podciął mi nogi tak, że upadłam jak długa na ziemi .Oddychałam ciężko i przez chwilę widziałam sceny z mojej przeszłości i przyszłości np.ja bawiąca się na Olimpie jako mała dziewczynka,ja w sukni ślubnej ,a potem umierająca, zupełnie jak w jakimś pierniczonym filmie !. . . Mój Kat zbliżał się do mnie powolnym krokiem . . . Chcę polecić kilka blogów użytkownicy wiki: Asial44, Raszka , MatrixirtaM (Wszystkie są boskie i myślę że sam Apollo by to potwierdził ) oraz daję wam kilka linków: 1. http://historia-heroski.blogspot.com/ (blog Asial44 serdecznie zapraszam ) 2. http://szaloneopwiadaniaszalonejcherryxd.blogspot.com/ (blog Cherry :D jest świetny ! ten rozdział dedykowany jest dla niej ;) ) 3.http://potomkowieherosow.blogspot.com/ (jeden z moich ulubionych blogów :D Pozdro dla Lagerki) 4.http://kwartet-herosek.blogspot.com/ ( blog, który prowadzę wraz z 3 dziewczynami) 5.http://nietypowiherosi.blogspot.com/ (mój blog ) Już za wami rozdział VII . Nie jestem z niego zadowolona i BRAK MI WENY nie wiem czy pojawi się następny rozdział :C Liczę na wasze komy może one mnie zmotywują . ~Wasza LoLa Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach